Imperfection Episode Additions
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Come on, an episode about the kids with no Naomi? What's with that?
1. The Human Way

**A/N: I was watching "Imperfection" again yesterday and it bothered me that Naomi didn't get to say good bye to the children. I decided to amend that. Then the other ideas wouldn't leave me alone and so I ended up with this collection of three extra scenes for the episode. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_The Human Way_**

"Are you certain that I am doing this correctly?"

Naomi nodded, "Perfectly certain."

Mezoti eyed the braid she was in the middle of creating in Naomi's hair critically. "It does not look like the pictures we found on the database."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "It's your first time, you don't _have_ to do everything perfectly the first time you do something."

Mezoti still looked uncertain but said nothing as she continued to braid Naomi's hair, nearby Rebi and Azan were playing a game of kadis-kot. They all looked up as Icheb entered the Cargo Bay.

He paused for a moment to take in the scene before him.

"It is time for you to report to the transporter room," he intoned gravely.

The twins nodded and, silent as always, stood up in unison and began to pack away the kadis-kot board.

Mezoti looked regretfully between Icheb and the unfinished braid, "Five more minutes?" she suggested hopefully.

Icheb shook his head, hating that he had to break up the scene before him, "The Captain and Seven were quite specific about the time."

Reluctantly Mezoti tied a hair elastic at the base of the braid, "I'm afraid I won't be able to finish it," she said finally, she glanced at Icheb, "perhaps Icheb can finish it when I'm gone," she suggested.

Both girls giggled and Icheb resisted the urge to roll his eyes, unaware that he was turning slightly pink, "It is time to go," he reminded Mezoti firmly.

Both girls got to their feet and stood facing each other, "Norcadians do not say good bye," Mezoti said finally.

"I'm not sure how Ktarians say good bye, but Humans often hug," Naomi replied.

Looking a little uncertain Naomi stepped forward and hugged Mezoti. Mezoti stood awkwardly for a few moments before she returned the hug.

"I think I prefer the Human way," Mezoti said as they broke apart.

Rebi and Azan came forward and silently enveloped Naomi in a group hug, she gave the group a sad smile as they broke apart. "I'll miss you," she told them.

"We'll miss you too," Mezoti told her, before they left the Cargo Bay.

Naomi wiped away a stray tear as the doors closed behind them.


	2. Confrontations

**A/N: I also thought that there was potential for Naomi to be involved in Icheb's mess somehow as well, I mean, they're the only kids on board. Surely they had to have _some_ interaction aside from what we're shown! This is my attempt to still keep it canon...kinda.**

**_Confrontations_**

"What are you doing?"

Icheb stiffened at the voice behind him, "Making some changes to my alcove," he replied finally, not turning around.

"Does Seven know you're making them?"

"It is not Seven's concern how I regulate my alcove," he replied, slightly impatient.

"Meaning she doesn't know."

Icheb turned to face Naomi, "It is not your concern," he ground out, moving to another console.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

Naomi looked unconvinced, "It doesn't look like nothing and you said yourself that you're making some changes to your alcove."

Icheb took a steadying breath, "It is not your concern," he repeated.

"Icheb-" Naomi began, but Icheb cut her off.

"What I am doing is not your concern," he interrupted bluntly, "I'm sorry if you're bored or for whatever it is that brought you down here, but there are bigger things at stake here. Leave me alone, Naomi," he finished in a cutting tone.

"Fine," she said shortly and Icheb was ashamed to see that he had hurt her. Before he could say more she turned smartly on her heel and marched out the door.

Icheb sighed and turned back to his work, when this was all over one of the first things he was going to have to do would be to apologise to Naomi.


	3. Apologies

**A/N: Clearly I couldn't just leave it where I did :P**

**_Apologies_**

Ever since he'd snapped at her in the Cargo Bay she'd been avoiding him and it hurt more than he'd cared to admit. Even to himself.

Oh, he could pretend that it was simply because they were now the only children on board _Voyager_ but he knew better than that. It hurt because this was Naomi, the one person besides Seven who had completely and utterly accepted him on board, no questions asked.

It hurt because as much as she often kept him in an almost complete state of confusion, he liked having her around and he had missed her. It hurt because she hadn't even come to see him in Sickbay, not even once.

Entering the Messhall he spotted her sitting on one of the couches, apparently engrossed in a PADD.

He approached her cautiously, unsure of what his reception would be.

She glanced up and he stopped in his tracks, when she made no comment he continued until he reached the couch she was sitting on.

"May I join you?" he asked.

She nodded and he took a seat at the opposite end of the couch.

"If I hurt you, I'm sorry," he told her after an awkward pause.

"You could have told me what you were doing," she said, ignoring his apology.

"I didn't want you involved."

"I know," she said bitterly, "you told me to leave you alone, I thought we were friends," she added, a touch petulantly.

Icheb resisted the urge to smile at her petulant expression.

"I meant I didn't want you to get into any trouble for helping me," he explained, wondering why it was so important that she understood.

"Oh," she said, uncertain of what else to say.

"Friends?" he asked after a moment.

She smiled, "Friends," she confirmed.

Icheb smiled as well, "So, friend, care for a game of kadis-kot?" he asked, rising.

Her smile widened as she stood up as well, "Only if I get to be green," she told him playfully as they headed towards the door.

"Green it is," he agreed as they left the Messhall together.


End file.
